


Finding a Port in the Storm - Derek's story

by SophieD



Series: Criminal Minds [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dark and Stormy Night, F/M, Thunder and Lightning, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek calls Penelope to keep him company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Port in the Storm - Derek's story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aussiefan70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finding a port in a storm.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696249) by [Aussiefan70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/pseuds/Aussiefan70). 



> I wrote this for the Dark and Stormy Night prompt in Unusual Suspects. Aussiefan70 showed me the story that she wrote and I immediately demanded that she write the rest of the team. Long argument short, I took the first part of her story and finished it for the rest of the team.
> 
> The story is rated G and it includes an excerpt from another story which is also rated G but the actual story is rated E.  
> Teasing Tony by Lucreace  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6859321  
> Used with permission

It was a dark and stormy night. The team was headed back to the hotel, tired but grateful to have caught the unsub before any more victims could fall. A long eight days away from home, extended one more night because the wave of storms had closed the airport, delaying their flight until morning.

"Good job everyone. Get some rest and we'll be on our way at 10:00 tomorrow." Hotch told the members of his unit. In the hotel's lobby, they milled by the elevator. Reid seemed a little nervous, fiddling with his messenger bag, and flinching slightly at the extra loud clap of thunder close by.

Derek watched Spencer fidget. He considered teasing him. That would amuse him greatly but the kid didn't look like he was in the mood. Tomorrow. He'd get his shots in tomorrow.

Spencer disappeared into Hotch's room. Satisfied that he would be well taken care of, Derek went to his own. He was just about to slip into bed when the storm outside gained its full force. A large flash was followed immediately by a huge clap of thunder. He knew what that meant. The lightening strike was close. He felt his heart begin to race.

He briefly considered running straight to Hotch's room to join Spencer, huddled under the covers. Instead he pulled out his cell and called his best friend. She always knew what he needed.

Just hearing Penelope's voice on the other end helped him calm himself.

"How's my big hunk of delicious dark chocolate?" She asked in lieu of a greeting.

"I'm good. I just missed hearing my baby girl tell me good night," he told her. 

At that exact moment, another flash and a thunderous roar startled him. Penelope practically heard him jump through the phone.

"Hang on Baby," she said soothingly. "I'll check for you."

Derek sat quietly, trying to control his breathing while he listened to Penelope tap on her keyboard. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"Ok Honey Buns. It's a pretty big cell but it should move quickly. No sign of tornadoes but I'll keep a close eye for you."

Derek let out his breath audibly. 

"Do you want me to stay on the line with you?" She asked.

"If you don't mind. Just until the worst has passed."

"Of course I don't mind My Love. You know I live to serve you. Would you like to hear a story? Iron Man?"

"Oh Pen. I would love you forever."

She laughs. "I've got a real dirty one I've been saving for a special occasion."

Derek lays back on his pillow and pulls the covers to his neck as Penelope begins to read.

"Tony had decided that it had been a good idea to tease Pepper. At the time it had been a brilliant idea. He’d spent the entire day – she had been at the office, he down in the shop – sending her suggestive images and flirtatious words throughout the day. By the time she had got home, she was in such a state that she’d almost jumped him. Almost. He had been cruel enough to make her wait that bit longer while he finished a long and rather dull, conversation with Agent Coulson. The result had been exactly what he was looking (and hoping) for.  
Two weeks later, Pepper got her revenge....."


End file.
